<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infra-Red by KillerKells202</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317813">Infra-Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202'>KillerKells202</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BumbleeBee Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Bumbleby Week 2020 (RWBY), Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Drug Use, F/F, Implied Masturbation, Love at First Sight, Sexual Tension, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake is dragged to a club with her friends Sun and Neptune. They already found our their soulmates, seeing in color and helping her match her outfit. The cat Faunus doesn't understand why they need a third-wheel. Sun makes a job about meeting her soulmate, but how right he is, for once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong (background)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BumbleeBee Week [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Infra-Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, Blake. If you don't hurry we'll miss the night, Neptune's waiting on us outside." </p><p>The teenager with dark hair and cat ears on top of her head sighed. Her friend Sun, a tall, light-haired monkey Faunus with a tail, was too excited to hit up one of his favorite clubs. Blake only agreed because he kept bugging her. The mirror reflected the light-skin woman applying mascara flawlessly, using dark eyeliner to make perfect angles at her eyes' edges. For the finishing touch, a dark ribbon to fit over her ears. Blake preferred if no one knew she was a Faunus. "Just a minute, Sun." She rolled her eyes. "I know you're excited."</p><p>"Oh, am I?" Sun crossed his arms, furrowing his brows, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. "Of course, I am."  He jumped excitedly; arms and legs pointed outward like a starfish with eyes and tail raised. His white shirt opened freely, losing itself as the ends flapped, exposing his perfect abs to the single audience member. Area fifty-one is the wildest place in town! Parties, thumping music, drinks, dancing, how can you not be excited!?"</p><p>"And you're thrilled to see Neptune." Blake said dryly, adjusting the ribbon, so it completely covered her ears. She made it snug as it wouldn't come loose, not that she intended to dance. Someone had to be responsible if the boys were to get into trouble. </p><p>Sun raised a finger, mouth partly sightly as he paused, voice dull as he spoke. "And I'm excited to see Neptune." His tail swooshed back in forth in excitement. Honestly, how could anyone not be ecstatic? Then again, this is Blake; the only thing that changes her mood is a new book; even then, she might crack a smile. Her aura is as black as her hair and make-up, other than the shiny lipstick that compliments her pale skin. "Come on, Blake, what's not to love?"</p><p>Bright eyes rolled in their sockets. There were a lot of things, not to love. One of them being the music would deafen her sensitive cat ears. There'd only be so much a ribbon could do. The scent of sweat and bodies in an overcrowded room would provide a stink to high heaven. Not to mention, said people would have copious amounts of alcohol in their system, acting like fools. Some people compared Faunus to animals, but have humans seen their kind? It's disgusting. However, because she's doing this for Sun, she'd at least give it a try.</p><p>Blake headed for the door, ready to leave. Their ride, Neptune, was waiting for them impatiently. Her parents offered to drive them, but the teenager thought it was too awkward considering where they were going. "There's a lot of things I'd rather be doing." Blake pointed out. A small smile graced her lips as she turned back to Sun, who wore a frown at her words. "But, you only live one life."</p><p>The monkey Faunus beamed, taking her hand as he guided her to the car. "Then what are we waiting for!?" He opened the rear door for her, jumping in the passenger seat next to his boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek. </p><p>It was moments like these Blake hated being the third wheel. It was sweet that the boys had time to themselves, but why did she have to come? Maybe it was her mom and Sun agreeing she had to get out more, and the monkey Faunus proved relentless. </p><p>"Hey, what you guys so long?" The blue-haired teen pressed the gas, heading toward their destination. He liked to think of himself super cool since he owned a car, but his parents covered most of the cost. Sudan is safe, but Neptune added his style to make it more fashionable than it was.</p><p>"I had to help Blake with color coordination." He turned to look at the said teen scowling at him. "How are ever going to meet your soulmate if you don't go anywhere?" The driver laughed at Sun's joke like he usually did. </p><p>"You know I don't believe in that stuff. You share one look with someone and all the sudden you see in color, then when your soulmate dies you go back to black and white. Why should you be stuck with one person for the rest of you life?" Both boys groaned to show their displeasure in this conversation again. "Think about it, you see them, but what if you have feelings for someone else? You feel obligated to one person but you love another."</p><p>Neptune pressed his brows together. His relationship is still new, but cynical people didn't understand. He has no idea what happened to cause her to be like this. He wanted to argue, but no amount of explanation would change her mind. They've been down this road before, and it's proved useless. "It's not possible. You might have feelings for someone else, but they're only meant to last a season, not stay in your life. Maybe they need to teach you something so you're ready for your mate." Despite his thought process, he still felt the need to say something.</p><p>The light-haired man turned around and threw her a wink over his shoulder. "Don't worry Blake. You'll find them soon enough. When you do, you'll understand." </p><p>The dark-haired teen knew she couldn't refute it. Disagreeing is useless. Instead, she folded her arms, staring out into the night's stillness, trees, and grass barely blowing. She sighed in contentment as she basked in her element.</p><p>When they arrived, Blake immediately headed toward the bar. She was not drunk enough to deal with their antics. If she had to put up with this, she would need something to calm her nerves. The music pounding in her ears was already giving her a headache. She needed something to numb her annoyed feelings while the time passed. Yet sober enough to keep the boys out of trouble.</p><p>A woman with golden blonde hair appeared next to her; Blake felt eyes on her but paid no attention as the stranger said her thanks, grabbed her drinks and left. The fragrance of lemon, followed by lilac flowers, wafted through her nose. When her back turned, Blake caught the back of her head. Somehow hoping the teenager would turn and spot her.</p><p>Instead, Blake turned back to her drink, needing more if she was going to feel like dancing, especially with a random stranger. She sipped the beverage, the straw barely poking through her lips. Why Blake felt compelled to dance with some stranger was beyond her. Before she knew it, she started gulping, emptying the contents in a short period. </p><p>
  <em> Great. Now I have to wait until I feel it until I can order another. </em>
</p><p>"You want another one?" The bartender asked, noticing the empty contents in the plastic. </p><p>Of course, he would immediately notice. Usually, the bar's packed. The Faunus shook her head. "Water, please." Someone has to stay sober when it comes to those buffoons, there was no telling what trouble they would get into. Spinning around in her chair while sipping her water to make it last, she judged the partiers making bad decisions for the night. In the blinking lights, she spotted Sun and Neptune acting like idiots on the dance floor. While she was at it, she noticed the blonde from earlier sitting with a red-headed female from across the table. She saw the blonde woman start to get up, swaying her hips as she headed toward the crowd. Blake turned in her chair before she's getting busted for staring</p><p>
 "You know she's looking at you, right?" Pyrrha smirked at the blonde, who joined her at the table with drinks. The "mom" friend of the group felt responsible for everyone. That, and she wasn't much for drinking, dancing, or acting like a fool in front of people. The redhead knew everything that was happening to her friends at once while acting oblivious.
</p><p>
 "Of course." The blonde replied with a teasing tone. "I didn't see much of her face, but she's cute. The bow and dark colored outfit really brings out her light colored eyes. I don't normally take a glancing look at females sitting int he bar."
</p><p>
  "Yang," Pyrrha laughed. "You can only see in black in white. You haven't met your soulmate yet. For all you know, she could be wearing black and have white eyes." 
</p><p>
 Yang took a sip of her drink. It was nearly time to enact her plan. "I know, but she's still cute. I can't wait forever searching for someone I may never meet. A girl can have fun. Hell, that's why we're here, right? To have fun." A hand that promised to land someone in the hospital lifted her drink to a toast before taking another sip. Her eyes focused on the dance floor. "Speaking of fun, there's Neon. Do you mind?" She felt terrible leaving Pyrrha alone, even if she didn't mind.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
 "Not at all. Have fun, as you say, that's why we're here." 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
 The two smiled at each other as Yang turned to leave, arrogantly moving toward the dancefloor. The bright lights guiding her way toward the Faunus covered in tints and shades of gray. Yang had no idea how she chose her outfits as she hasn't met her mate, at least as far as Yang knew. Why go to a club when you can spend time with your soulmate. Maybe the cat Faunus is too bold to care. Then again, how did Yang know her outfits matched?
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  Blake half-turned in her seat to find the bight-haired woman dancing with an annoying Faunus with a cattail swaying in unison with the base. The way her body pressed against the other teenager was far too comforting. The two appeared to be close friends who had done this plenty of times before. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
 Blake isn't the jealous type, but it felt like a rock formed in her gut. The chair made a loud noise as she turned to fast in her seat, using her right hand to stop her momentum in front of the smooth surface. The cat-eared Faunus raised a single finger for the bartender to stop in front of her. "A shot of tequila." She knew she'd regret it later, but for now, she didn't care. Just as quickly, she knocked it back, the clear liquid burning her throat on the way down, squeezing the bitter fruit between her teeth to ease her suffering.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  As Blake downed her second shot, a figure appeared next to her, extra appendage swishing excitedly. It reminded too much of a particular tail. "That's more like it. I knew this would be good for you." The monkey Faunus yelled over the noise. With enough alcohol in her system as it didn't take much, he gently pulled the cloth off her ears. </p><p>
 Instead of listening to his gibberish, Blake grabbed the bow, pulling on his arm, and dragging Sun toward the dancefloor. A sound of surprise leaving his mouth in a gasp. Their tango was between friends; he found his mate. Why should it matter who or how she danced? Clearly, the female who had her attention didn't mind? Maybe Blake was trying to distract herself as she's had a few pins in the past, but no one worth mentioning, no less a name. She's single and free, free from reservation, relaxing in an environment entirely out of her comfort zone.
</p><p>
 Sun placed her hands on her back to steady her. Blake obviously had a little too much to drink. The bookworm kept to herself most of the time, hardly ever going out. At least she was finally loosening up. All that hard work can't be good for the body or mind without a little play.
</p><p>
 The long-haired woman glanced at the cat-eared Faunus dancing with a guy who might as well be shirtless with how open his piece of clothing was. If that's how her pray wanted to play, two could tango. As a server passed by, Yang took a shot of whatever was in the tall, skinny vial. She saw a glint in Neon's eyes that indicated she knew something was up. A small smirk formed on her lips as she poured the smooth liquid down her throat.
</p><p>
 Instead of the distance dancing, they stuck to waving their arms and bodies; Neon turned, sticking her butt out for Yang to grind her hips. The busty female pulled on her ponytails to control her head and body as they stuck together. The taller female pulled the cat Faunus vertically by her tail, restricting her movement against Yang's body only.  Her hands not so innocently traveling across Neon's skin teasingly.
</p><p>
  <em>Hell no! </em> Blake's eyes turned from Sun to the other pair, a growl forming in her throat. How was she supposed to compete with that? Her eyes narrowed upon her target. The cat-eared Faunus took a shot from one of the serving trays, stomping to where the woman was getting too handsy for her liking. She intended to give the chick a piece of her mind by either a dance, kiss or well-placed slap. That was until their eyes met.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
 Blake froze in her step. Any feelings she had simply washed away. She stood in shock as she spotted the change in her vision. The lights flashed in an array of more than black and white. The Faunus finally did it. She met her soul mate.  ...She found her soulmate.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
     <em> I am stuck with your irritating, arrogant, self-righteous-I will not-! </em>

</p><p>
  <em> You. </em>
</p><p>
 Yang stopped, staring at the beauty of colors and the color scheme. She didn't want to blow it. Soulmates that met or acted too soon ruined their future relationship. 
</p><p>
 "Hey."
</p><p>
 The moment the word escape, Blake's thoughts escaped on a runaway train. Even over the thumping music, she heard and felt her voice deep inside her. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
 "Hey."
</p><p>
  Blake pushed her hair behind her ear, slightly nervous. She didn't expect Sun to be correct in his assessment. Maybe when they've moved on from the party scene, they could try for a relationship. Blake started spinning scenarios in her head that would likely never happen.
</p><p>
"I'm Yang."
</p><p>
 "Blake."
</p><p>
 She gripped Yang's offered hand, shaking it as if a partnership had formed. When their skin met, she felt warmth spread through her body, traveling up her arms into her heart.
</p><p>
  <em><em> How can I hear her voice so clearly? </em> </em>
</p><p>
  "Do you wanna dance?"
</p><p>
  She smirked, watching the guy she was dancing with walk away. Even Neon knew better than to come between them. Blake is the partner she's waited for, for her whole life. No way would she would mess this up.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
 Snapping out of her stupor, Blake glared at the other cat Faunus, taking her spot at Yang's front. She felt victorious watching the way her tail swished and nose flair at the idea sight before her. Yang is her soulmate, and no one was taking her away. Blake spun her arms facing Yang, wrapping her arms around her neck. Oh, how bad she wanted to kiss her but refrained. She would never admit how much she hated Sun for being right. It wasn't fair. How could this gorgeous, muscular woman be her mate? What did she get right in her past life?
</p><p>Yang's eyes held captivated by the motion of Blake's body. She swayed to the rhythm, but she's too stiff. It didn't look right. She turned her soulmate around, pressing their bodies together. </p><p>"Relax. Feel the music." </p><p>Hands moved down her hips to control her movement as they swayed to the rhythm together. Of all the times for Yang to take a pill that made her dance-ready and handsy, why now? She couldn't mess this up. Blake is her soulmate, the person she's supposed to be with the rest of her life. Maybe they'd have many more dances in the future, less sensual.</p><p>
 Blake swallowed hard. Yang's body pulled her in, holding her steady. Whatever alcohol was in her system is gone. She was slightly uncomfortable, but this was her soulmate. She wouldn't be naïve enough to trust her completely, but they still had some kind of relationship. Even if the two barely knew each other
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  The taller woman smiled. She didn't pull away. Seeing as she was loosening up, wiggling her upper body, Yang spun her around, so they again faced each other. Her eyes took in more details as her eyes adjusted to the different shapes of tints and shades this time. She had no idea the spectrum of colors that surrounded her. For now, she focused on the person in front of her. She could learn about everything later. Even in the darkness, her soulmate's skin glowed, as if there's invisible light.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
 The corner of Blake's mouth turned up for a second before disappearing as she looked into Yang's eyes. The music waved through her body, deciding to flow with it and Yang's, sweat rolled down her body as the recent stress of everything going in her life faded.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
 <em> Blake, your name is almost as pretty as you are. </em>
</p><p>
 The cat Faunus blinked in surprise. There was no way she imagined it. Yang's mouth didn't move. She only read about this happening, but the fact it happened so soon. Her heart pounded rapidly. She was closer to her soulmate mentally and emotionally than she thought. <em> How is this possible?
</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
 <em> Easy. You trust me, I trust you. Don't worry about anyone else; they're busy with their own dancing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
 Blake couldn't help her paranoia; all of a sudden, it sparked up. Maybe it was her anxiety. Either way, something didn't feel right. She watched everyone around her like a cat. One could never be too careful. Just because she's with her soulmate doesn't mean she's safe. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
 "Hey. Focus on me." The angel spoke over the earth-shattering music. Blake's body started moving un rhythm again. "There you go. Easy, panther."
</p><p>
 Blake's eyes couldn't do anything but watch her partner, observing how her skin softly glowed, brightening the dark space around them. It was almost as if her body was alight with a flame. Despite her repetitive thoughts, she continued to dance with her beautiful partner.
</p><p>
 Suddenly, Blake forgot everything around her. People surrounded them, but it was as if they were fading into the background of color. No one was watching or paying attention to them. The rest of the world wasn't judging them at this moment. This was a moment Blake could let loose, enjoy the company. For the first time since in a while, she grinned with a toothy smile. If someone could make her feel like this, she'd take it by both hands and enjoy the time. The cat Faunus felt free from all responsibility. She's with Yang, her soulmate.
</p><p>
 Yang widely smiled, watching the way Blake shined. Her heart opened as they freely danced. Everyone else faded away until it was just them, seen only by each other. Nothing and no one else mattered. She enjoyed watching her once caged, now freestyle dancing partner. Her soulmate is incredible. If she had to be with anyone, she looked forward to knowing why the universe chose her. 
</p><p>
 Let the world be jealous; let them say or do what they want. No one can understand the short-term emotions they held for one another. The way their hands met, skin touching as they pushed themselves into each other, spoke more volumes than watching a dull movie. At the same time, they don't learn anything new about each other. Hell, Yang might take her bowling next or an early breakfast depending on how much they started drinking. The only issue, her soulmate doesn't have a helmet. Maybe the one Yang owned would work temporarily.
</p><p>
  As they danced, the tips of Yang's fingers grazed across her arms. In an instant, something changed. The touch burned into her blood, traveling through her body until it reached her heart. Blake felt like she was warming from the inside out. She swore a red glow surrounded her soulmate. The heat was intoxicating; she wanted more.
</p><p>
  Before she could get too comfortable and do something stupid, Yang stopped her movements. Sparkling colored eyes, she couldn't name stared at her with concern. The taller woman smiled to assure her. 
</p><p>
  "I'm going to take a break." Her index finger pointed to a table where someone was occupying and saving the booth with three empty seats.
</p><p>
  To Blake, it seemed as though the blonde didn't need a break. She wasn't sure why her soulmate would lie to her, but maybe there was a reason. Still, Yang pointed to exactly where her table was. Blake thought about dancing some more, but a break would do some good. She wanted time to observe her soulmate after all, without the loud noise plugging up their ears.
</p><p>
  "Blake, this is my best friend Pyrrha. Pyrrha, this is Blake." The female grinned, introducing everyone to each other. "She's the 'mom' friend of the group. She looks after all of us like unruly children." 
</p><p>
  The long-haired woman with straight hair giggled. She stuck her hand out, flicking her wrist to wave it away. "Yang, that's not necessary."
</p><p>
  "Doesn't make it not true." The bright woman beamed.
</p><p>
  With the same hand, Pyrrha outreached her hand toward the Faunus. "It's lovely to meet you, Blake." She spotted two tufts of fur on the top of her head, twitching uncontrollably. 
</p><p>
  "Does the noise bother your ears?" 
</p><p>
  Blake blinked several times. She straightened in her seat; her spine moved back toward the back of the booth. Her soulmate has kind friends. No human has ever considered how the noise might bother her ears. The smile on Yang's face, Blake had no idea how to react. She turned to Pyrrha to respond. 
</p><p>
  "It does a little bit, but I get used it it."
</p><p>
  <em><em>They are so adorable. How did I not notice them before?</em> </em>
</p><p>
  A smirk formed on the side of Blake's cheek, noting that her ears were one of the last things Yang saw. Her ears twitched back, fluttering rapidly out of time with the music. Blake appreciated her soulmate all the more. 
</p><p>
<em> I'm glad you didn't, I might've missed your eyes.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em><em> Two can play this game, Kittykat.</em> </em>
</p><p>
  Yang sent a wink toward her soulmate, enjoying a speck of light color dust her cheekbones. Her thoughts wandered to sending a kissy face, but it would've been too much. 
</p><p>
  For a moment, she was distracted, spotting movement at the corner of her eye—a woman wearing a distracting outfit passed by with a serving tray. Yang stopped a waitress and grabbed three long vials of various colors and drinks, passing them around to her friends. 
</p><p>
  "This round's on me. Pyrrha, Blake, you in?" 
</p><p>
  Blake swore Yang wore a grin that could convince any bartender to give a free round of drinks. The woman held up her shot, ready to slide the clear glass down her throat. Blake held a darker vial with strong-smelling dark alcohol to match.  
</p><p>
  The tallest woman closed her eyes, shaking her head with a laugh. Reluctantly, Pyrhha reached out for the slim plastic, raising slightly off the table to join the other two. The tip of her shot barely touched the edge of the other two.
</p><p>
  "Alright, only because it's you, and you met a new friend. This is my only drink for the night. I'll keep an eye on both of you." A smirk played at the corner of her mouth. "No funny business, Yang."
</p><p>
  Yang opened her mouth to protest. At first, no words escaped. She could've sputtered and stuttered, but that wouldn't do her any justice, especially Blake's presence. She took a breath to collect her thoughts. 
</p><p>
"You don't have to worry about me, mom. Blake is my better half." The light-haired woman beamed, wrapping an arm around her.
</p><p>
  Blake tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. Though they were dancing earlier, the warm contact felt foreign. After a few moments of closeness, Blake had enough. She used her other hand to peel Yang's glistening arm from her shoulder. The human gave her an apologetic smile; Blake raised a brow. "Jury is still out on that debate." 
</p><p>
  "Ha-ha. You're both funny." Yang crossed her arms, gesturing to her taller friend. "This, this is why she's the mom friend of the group. Pyrrha's the best." From her pocket, she pulled out a small pill. "Blake, this is ecstacy, it's a pill you take to get you into the mood of dancing. Nothing is going to happen other than letting loose, sweating and feeling hot through your entire body. It's harmless. You want one?"
</p><p>
  Blake froze in her seat. The words her mom said came flashing back to her. Yang is her soulmate, but a stranger she knows nothing about. She had no idea what she was taking, especially with alcohol. All she could do was continue to stare at the pill in front of her. 
</p><p>
  Yang noticed how uncomfortable her date became. Instead of pushing, she put all but one away. "It's alright."The light-haired woman smiled.  She held up her drink, saying cheers. "To us, to the night, and soulmates." 
</p><p>
  Pyrrha's brows shot up, eyes widening. "Soulmates?" She pointed between the pair. A soft smile formed on her face. "Congratulations. Yang, be safe, be smart and I will not hesitate to act if it means you don't ruin what you two have."
</p><p>
  Yang rolled her eyes. Her friend worried too much, but she did have a point. "I won't Pyr. I wanna know why she's made for me. Why did the higher powers that be decide I would not be happy as a single person and send this beautiful woman my way so we could meet in a club somewhere?" 
</p><p>
  "Flattery will get you no where." The Faunus smirked, judging her mate's reaction. 
</p><p>
  Yang gazed at her, star-stuck. "You," She pointed to Blake. "I love it when you're feisty." She put the pill in her mouth, swallowing it back with alcohol. The woman felt it burning the back of her throat as it went down. It'd be a while before she felt a mild version of the effects due to her high resistance.
</p><p>
  Blake knocked her drink back, unbelieving that Yang took a pill right in front of her. Maybe she could trust her. Her face burned as the Faunus coughed a few times to help it go down. Her soulmate rubbed her back soothingly, letting her know she's there and to ease her through it. Her face changed color from the lack of air. She waved her hand out to dismiss it. After a few moments, Blake calmed down, inhaling gasps of oxygen. 
</p><p>
  "You okay?" Yang held a sparkle in her eyes that was enduring. The friendly smile on her face frowning to concern as she mentally noted every change of her features. The Faunus appeared uncomfortable as her soulmate looked her over. A gratuitous smile was turning to a frown. 
</p><p>
  "Yeah, not used to drinking." Blake felt a little better. Her eyes changed when she stared at Yang. She couldn't describe it, but she felt safe. Yang offered her something without her knowing what it was. It made her feel better. Yang took it right in front of her without any reservations. It proved she wasn't lying. Blake would continue to keep her eyes peeled for any adverse reactions. She's only met her soulmate this night, danced with her, but nothing much more. There's no way she'd chalk this up to dating.
</p><p>
  As if reading her mind, Yang was turning to Pyrrha, slipping into an easy conversation. She often asked Blake what her thoughts were, wanting to hear what she had to say, but the Faunus brushed it off as she was content to listen. Yang felt as if she wasn't getting through to her. Maybe dancing brought out a different side to her. She'd be back on the dancefloor soon enough.
</p><p>
  As they continued their conversation, Yang's foot started bouncing. She was itchy for excitement, the ability to do more than sitting. Pyrrha cast glances of concern her way, knowing what was going on. Her body was already sweating, and it would only continue through the night. It'd take good self-control not to react on impulses. Her body swayed to the rhythm as Blake sat next to her, no doubt, feeling the vibrations in the booth. After a short time, she couldn't take it. 
</p><p>
  "Blake, I'm urging to dance. You're more than welcome to join me." She offered her hand. When the Faunus shook her head, opting to stay at the table, Yang dropped it. She turned her head to face the taller woman with a small smile.
</p><p>
   "Pyrrha, keep a safe eye on her, I'll be right back" With that, the human made her way to the dancefloor, leaving with a flirtatious wink. 
</p><p>
  Blake felt awkward, sitting across from Pyrrha. In actuality, her eyes never left Yang, not even while she was dancing with strangers. Before, it had been something fun, a bit of a challenge. With her vision, Blake could see the sweat glistening off her skin by the colorful. It felt hard to believe this woman is her soulmate, and she only saw black and white when first entering the club. Blake swallowed hard, captivated by the view before her. She almost didn't hear the voice across from her. 
</p><p>
 Pyrrha laughed as she watched Blake from across the table. A smirk appeared on her face. That was a look she wasn't familiar with, but the way she observed Yang was something you can't miss.
</p><p>
  "You know it's okay to dance, right? I've never met anyone she's danced with that she brought over, no less ask me to look after them. You're important to her. Go dance with her. You can trust her, and if she messes anything up, I'll kick her ass."
</p><p>
 "You're right."
</p><p>
  A smile ghosted her lips. It warmed Blake's heart to know she feels the same about Yang, even if she did leave them at the table. She narrowed her eyes in determination, with a slight predatorial gaze. Gathering her courage, she swayed her hips to the dancefloor, only allowing one person to touch her in the whole club. When she was in range, Blake took her hand. They shared eye contact for a moment, allowing Yang to read her thoughts for a fleeting moment. The cat Faunus dragged her to a darker corner of the building. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  Yang had no idea what happened in the last few moments. First, she knew she was dancing with a few strangers from here and there. Next thing she knew,  Blake is taking her hand and dragging her away from the crowd. The cat Faunus wasn't jealous like before, or a claim; this was private, secretive for only the two of them to know. Why she felt compelled to take action is beyond her, despite all the warnings. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  Yang swallowed hard. The way Blake was looking up at her felt terrifying yet exciting. The cat-Faunus has to be related to a panther of some kind. The predatorial gaze was something she'd never tired of seeing. Even with her thoughts and impulse control, she never thought of kissing Blake more than she did at this moment. Her soulmate is the metal she is attracted to forever; never would Yang complain about someone so beautiful. No way would she ruin this by pushing too far too fast. The rapid beating of her heart, nor the electromagnetic pulse that surged between them was worth messing this up. Blake looks so beautiful in the darkness, so ripe for a kiss.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  Blake slowed her breathing. She didn't exactly think of the implication of leading Yang to a dark corner of the room. The way the taller woman was looking at her made her lose all courage. They both had to restrain themselves. Blake swallowed, attempting to control her hormones. It wouldn't be fair to her or Yang. Shaking her head, she leaned, brushing her cheek against Yang's, teasing the light-haired woman. Her ears folded back against her hair. Having Yang so close, she could smell the citrus scent of her shampoo. It hypnotized her all the more.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  Blake didn't care anymore. She was breaking all the rules, what were a couple more? Her mom might be correct in her assessment, but she trusted Yang. She's seen enough of the drug effects in her soulmate to know what it does and it's consequences. It's harmless and only causes one to dance with rambunctious energy. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  Yang swallowed as she approached, missing her mouth to whisper into the shell of her ear. Her voice sent shivers down her spine. With the words spoken, Yang instantly obeyed, pulling the plastic bag out of her pocket. She slipped a pill to Blake, who stared at it skeptically.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  Yang didn't want to corner her soulmate. Usually, she'd take more than one. An idea sprang around in her head. She craved to bring some much-needed payback. Taking the initiative, Yang bit down the middle, tilting her head back to take half in her mouth. She leaned down close to Blake's ear, hoping to have half of the same effect. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  "Think of it as an indirect kiss."
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  Blake froze, eyes staring at the pill. There was no way she could look Yang in the eye after that display. Her ears flicked black, blending into her hair. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  The Faunus steeled her nerves, ready to increase the sexual tension between them. She took the pill from her soulmate's hand, starting Yang dead in the eyes as she tilted her head back. Her throat bobbed from the action of swallowing, smirking when she noticed where Yang was looking. Her predatorial eyes were admiring Yang's dumb-struck face. It worked as well as she hoped. Her mouth parted, watching her chest rise and fall. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  Yang's breathing grew heavy. Maybe it was the pill and a half; perhaps it was her soulmate driving her crazy. She knew she needed to dance, and she needed to feel Blake against her. Taking her hand, she spun the Faunus around. Her back pressed against her, hips rubbing her plush ass. Yang's fingertips slid up and down her body, paying extra attention to her sides and stomach. She started moving the rhythm of the beat. 
</p><p>
"Is this okay?"
</p><p>
  Blake visibly shivered at her deep note in her voice. A tingling traveled up from the base of her spine. She didn't bother pretending anymore. The dark-haired woman was where Yang wanted her to be. Blake smirk, knowing she had won their little challenge. Now, it was harder to keep Yang's hands from wandering too high up or low, borderline between the underside of her bra to her waistline. 
</p><p>
  The cat Faunus would've ducked anyone touching her so intimately; somehow, Yang was the exception. Maybe, she always was. No way would Blake let Yang wind her up to the point of frustration, begging her to do something about it. She spun her embrace, wrapping her arms around her neck. The dark-haired woman leaned her head into her shoulder, getting a whiff of other people, but mostly her soulmate. If she was going to bed alone, she needed something of a reminder. Fangs surrounded her pulse point, lightly biting down to let the pressure be known. 
</p><p>
  Yang's breath hitched. Her eyes shut tight, scenarios of everything she desired to do to the panther flashing in front of her. The taller woman had to keep herself restrained from doing something stupid. Pills and alcohol were in both their systems. Whatever they were doing had to stop. 
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
   Blake's ears flattened, realizing what she was doing. She pushed herself away, turning her back to Yang. The teen immediately wrapped her up in her strong arms, stroking up and down her stomach. Again, her soulmate always had to be the exception, touching her sensitive stomach without resistance.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
   The reserved teen was usually self-conscious of her body, carefully choosing what she wore each day. With the way Yang was touching her, she felt wanted, desired. Heat flowed through her body, alighting every nerve along the path. She closed her eyes, feeling the movement of her partner, leading them through this dance. It had to be drugs taking hold of them. There's no logical explanation for how she felt. 
</p><p>
  After a few songs, Blake heard familiar shouting nearby. She turned her head to see Sun and Neptune barreling toward them. They appeared angry, shoving people out of the way to get to them.
</p><p>
  When did they start to care? The boys left her alone at the bar. It wasn't her fault; she found her soulmate. It was Sun's idea to bring them here in the first place. Blake warned them how she hated places like this. Maybe she should thank him, without him, she wouldn't meet Yang. She'd be reading a good book at home. 
</p><p>
  "Blake! Blake! Are you okay? Is she bothering you?" 
</p><p>
  "We panicked when we didn't see you at the bar." 
</p><p>
  Yang raised an eyebrow, thanking the interruption, no telling what she would've done otherwise. She crossed her arms, looking up at them unimpressed. She refused to be intimidated by these bed wetters. No harm would approach her soulmate with her around. Now, what they were leading to needed to come to a full stop. 
</p><p>
<em>You could do so much better with friends.</em> "Do you know them?"</p><p>
  Blake's eyes switched from Yang to the boys. She crossed her arms, glaring at the cock-blockers. She wasn't looking to get laid, but they stopped her fun. She was winning their game. Blake spoke before Yang could beat her to the punch.
</p><p>
  <em>Be nice. I wouldn't be here without them</em> "Sun, Neptune, I want you to meet Yang, my soulmate."
</p><p>
  "Your soulmate!?" They looked at each other, then back to Blake. Their faces stuck with shock, their eyes wide, eyebrows shooting up, and mouth agape. There was no way this blonde woman was Blake's soulmate. They couldn't believe it.
</p><p>
  Blake smirked, feeling satisfaction in their reaction. It was so worth telling them for this moment. Yes, her parents should've been the first to know, but meeting her here in a club was worth every second. Blake sighed with every breath of love in her lungs. Her heart melted with admiration for the woman next to her.
</p><p>
  After the shock, the boys narrowed their eyes to the human. The monkey Faunus stepped forward, challenging her. Without losing focus, he talked to the other Faunus over the music. 
</p><p>
  "Alright, Blake, you're going to prove to me this is your soulmate. What color is her hair?" 
</p><p>
  The female Faunus furrowed her eyebrows; she hoped he was joking. There was no way to answer this question. 
</p><p>
  <em> Please tell me he's not this stupid. </em> "Sun, I don't know. I see all these colors but I have no idea what they are or how to describe them. It's amazing."</p><p>
  Sun raised an eyebrow, hand on his chin as he thought about it. What she was saying is correct, and it is incredible, but there had to be a way to do this. 
</p><p>
  "Your hair color is similar to hers, but not quite right." 
</p><p>
  The male blonde inhaled, opening his mouth and pointing his finger upward as if to object. Through his nose, he loudly exhaled. There was no disputing that. For someone who started seeing color, they would have no idea what they were other than mesmerizing.  No way, no way this woman was <em>the</em> one for his best friend. Blake deserved better; then again, no one would be good enough for her. 
</p><p>
  "Alright, just know, when I said you might meet your soulmate here, I was kidding."
</p><p>
  Neptune slid in wearing a charming smile, placing an arm around Sun's shoulder. The monkey Faunus began to relax. He knew Sun hated being wrong when it came to Blake. 
</p><p>
  "My awesome boyfriend, Blake has obviously met her life-long partner. She's clearly okay and doesn't need our help. She might be a little inebriated but not anymore than we are. She's the responsible one out of all of us. Who knows, maybe she'll be able to keep her blonde in line. Statically, on of us should have better luck." 
</p><p>
  He spun them around, going back to the dancefloor calmly. Beside him, Sun was waving his arms in protest. "We should leave them alone, give them some time together."
</p><p>
  <em>Finally, a voice of reason. I know how they're made for each other, but how do we complement each other? Am I going to be the same as Neptune? What a life.</em> 
</p><p>
  In truth, Blake thought her future appeared as bright as the woman in front of her. Never would she admit it out loud. She knew she needed someone responsible yet fun to be around. 
</p><p>
  "Finally, I thought they'd never leave." 
</p><p>
  Blake froze in her steps, eyes wide. How could she forget the strong woman beside her, breathing over her ear and sending shivers up her spine? The Faunus didn't forget her, only her location. Is this what her future held? Maybe she could get used to it. 
</p><p>
  She spun quickly, lining herself up in Yang's form. For the first time that night, she noticed how well they fit together. Blake knew one thing, she needed to touch Yang and for Yang to touch her. She barely registered how her skin glittered with sweat or how much alcohol she drank. She needed Yang to put her hands on her everywhere and anywhere. It didn't matter anymore. 
</p><p>
  "You have some good friends, you know that? I'm glad they care and look after you, not that you need it." 
</p><p>
  Yang held Blake steady in her arms. She noticed how much different she is, pressing her body entirely against her. The taller woman needed to play it safe; dancing with her partner is the best thing for her, something to burn out her energy and the drug in her system.
</p><p>
  Yang put distance between them, showing Blake how to wave her arms and wiggle her shoulders. Yang was still feeling the energy from the first dose. She smiled, watching the Faunus come alive. She appeared so much brighter than when they first met—all the bars to the cage that held her melted, giving away to the playful panther underneath. Yang had no idea if the music was bumping, the drug or her partner's spirit caused her energy to increase. She had no complaints if it was all three.
</p><p>
  Blake got it; she finally understood the colorful cat Faunus. The cat-eared Faunus felt alive and free from her mind and body. The dark-haired woman didn't care who was watching, as long as she had her beautiful partner. Her power and potential were unlimited as she continued to jump and wave her hands around. Somewhere in her mind Blake understood her mom meant well, and if this feeling lasted for a limited time, she'd make the most of it. If the cat Faunus was dreaming, she refused to wake up. 
</p><p>
  Yang found it hard to believe. Several hours ago, she was seeing like most people, black and white. Never in her life did the tall teenager think she'd meet her soulmate in some dance club. 
</p><p>
  Now, Yang sees everything differently. The light-haired woman notices everything in a different light, Blake included. Never had Yang wanted so badly to kiss someone with all the passion she held. For the sake of her soulmate and not ruin what chance they had, she couldn't.  Restraining herself proved more taxing than not. It's why Yang only had eyes for her. The reason she looked at Blake like she did.
</p><p>
  Under her skin, the taller woman could feel the heat underneath, only for her partner burn, like a turbo engine shooting off into space. Everything beneath the surfaced zoomed through her bloodstream. Blake felt free from all her insecurities; what Yang wouldn't give for her partner to experience this high all the time without drugs. Yang could see her visibly, clearly, and in a way, most people wouldn't understand. She has no idea what she wouldn't do to cradle this woman in her arms when waking up in the morning, staring into her gorgeous eyes.
</p><p>
  Whatever they have between them was more than just the heat, the lights, and drugs. Yang sees her partner in a way no one else would understand. Yang felt much more profound than soulmates. It was as if they spent lifetimes dancing with each other, spinning in circles. There's nothing she wouldn't do to keep Blake smiling. Her heart soared as she twirled the Faunus around, holding onto with their bodies pressed together.
</p><p>
  To Blake, no one else mattered. Her world consisted of Yang. She was able to block everything and everyone out. Yang held her close; that's all she needed. When Yang fell into her, she fell right back, both of them landing together. The Faunus sees the brightness Yang brought to her life. In the darkness, with or without her night vision, she could see her partner a bright as day.
</p><p>
  After several hours, the chemical wore off. Both of them held each other, panting breathlessly. Though the pill and drinks started wearing off, looking into each other's eyes, nothing changed. The feelings were still there. Despite the hours dancing, they kept their hands to herself, lips staying away from her skin. Everything started slowing around them as people began emptying.
</p><p>
 Gently, Yang leaned forward, lips nearly pressing against a cheek. 
</p><p>
  "Do you need a ride home?" 
</p><p>
  Yang wouldn't typically offer, but she stopped drinking, and the pill wore off hours ago. She didn't feel any adverse effects. Blake is her soulmate, someone she wanted to spend more time getting to know.
</p><p>
  Blake covered her hand to yawn. Though she stayed up well into the morning, she wasn't used to dancing or partying. As much as the teen should go home, she wanted to spend more time with Yang. 
</p><p>
  Blake closed her eyes, inhaling through her nose to release a sigh. Her eyes met Yang's sparkling colored ones. She had to get the name of the color from Neptune. Sun was vague with colors where his boyfriend was more particular. 
</p><p>
  Blake stood there, thinking it over. She'd be alone with Yang, at her mercy. Though she trusted to a certain extent, a ride might be different. She could be taken anywhere in a locked car. Maybe Sun could secretly follow them. Though, there was nothing sneaky about either of them. 
</p><p>
  Yang's her soulmate, her once in a lifetime. Did Blake really want Yang knowing where she lived, possibly stalking her or driving by announced? Then again, did she want to deal with Sun or Neptune being smug?
</p><p>
  The cat Faunus trusted Yang thus far. She wasn't rushing to have a reply right away; she allowed Blake to take her time. Cat eyes narrowed. She disobeyed her mom several times tonight, what's a few more? When Yang was driving, she could text or call anyone of she was in trouble. Yang's eyes held innocence. There's no way her soulmate would hurt her or do anything stupid. Still, it might be safer with the boys. Life isn't a movie, one of her books, or an awful written fanfiction she read online.
</p><p>
  Yang kissed the back of her hand. The heat was emulating through her body. 
</p><p>
  "It's okay Blake. I'll talk to you later, alright. My scroll number is in your pocket. I wrote it on a napkin hoping to give it to some cute girl I met." She winked at the cat Faunus. "Until next time." With that, Yang was heading toward the door.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  Sun and Neptune caught up with Blake. The monkey Faunus gave her a curious stare. Even in his drunken haze, leaning on his boyfriend, it was evident that the connection between them is sincere.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  "Hey..." <em>Why do words have to be so hard to put together?</em> "Aren't you leaving with her? She's your soulmate, your once in a lifetime, don't let her go." He pointed his finger to Blake. It was clear the blonde woman respected boundaries.
</p><p>
 Neptune furrowed his brows. "That's enough out of you." </p><p>
      He appeared reasonable as he would be driving the car back. He stopped drinking while Sun kept going. He was sober from the hours of dancing. He only drank water to fool his boyfriend that it was clear alcohol. 
</p><p>
 "Blake, it is ultimately up to you. If you want to go with her, we won't object, depending on how much you've had in your system. She could've tried a million things and she didn't. We can follow you if you want."
</p><p>
      Blake tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, taking her right arm and wrapping it around her bicep. Her cat ears bend back. "I don't know. You don't know how to be sneaky, and I don't know. You don't ride with strange teenagers you just met, even if one of their friends is the mom of the group."
</p><p>
"Blake, it's ok~ay." Sun assured her, slouching next to his boyfriend, who supported all if not most of his weight. "It's not about sheaky-sheak, it's about saf-tee. We're junior de-tect-tives. If my boyfriend says he's got yo back, he got yo back. I trust this man with my life."
    
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
 The cat Faunus couldn't deny that the drunkard had a point. She looked at Neptune. If he promised to protect her, she believed him. She had no reason not to trust him. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
"You promise you'll be right behind us?" 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  The bright-haired teen nodded. "Right behind you." He tried to take a step. "After I get this one packed away in the car. Why do you get shit-faced and expect me to carry you? You're the stronger one."
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
"I believe in you, buddy!"
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
 Blake sped up to catch up to Yang in the parking lot. She turned her head until spotting a bright outfit that lightened the darkness. Her eyes were captivated by the sights around her. The world in color is fantastic. She briskly walked to catch the woman in the jacket. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
"Hey, is that offer to take me home still available?"
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  Her footsteps slowed until she stood in front of the hot biker. Her mouth went dry. She needed water. Maybe she was safe than she expected. A bike, her mom would freak. Blake loved it, loved the thrill and the danger it promised. She broke enough rules, what's one more?
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
 "Hey."
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
Yang beamed the moment she spotted her, removing her helmet and shaking out her hair.  Without the darkness or the strobing, Yang was able to catch every inch of her. How was she resisted kissing this woman all night?
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
"Absolutely. I always have two helmets incase." She handed Blake a red helmet, noting how she bent her ears back awkwardly to fit in the rounded space. "Sorry about that, most of my passengers are humans. Bumblebee, Blake, Blake, Bumblebee."
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
 "It's okay. It fits well enough. Bumbleebee, nice to meet you."]
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
She brought out her scroll to send Neptune a text, straddling the yellow machinery, wrapping both arms around her waist, forcing her to inch forward. Her nose inhaled the pleasant condition of Yang's luxurious locks. Blake noticed how soft it is, nearly tempting enough to play with each strand. It was apparent her soulmate took pride in her hair.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <strong>
        <strong>Soulmate has a bike. No way you'll keep up :) I trust her to take me home. See you later</strong>
      </strong>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
 "Hang on tight, she likes to go fast."
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
 After a few turns around the parking lot, they were gone, speeding down the highway. Naturally, Yang would weave through traffic, but it wasn't worth the risk with such precious cargo. Behind her, she could hear Blake cheering words of encouragement.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
When she pulled closer, her hands brushed along her stomach, feeling the definition of abs. A finger curved into the shape, tracing along her six-pack. Yang wonders how she ever focused on the road with a handsy passenger. Her hands came close to sweeping under her breasts, but not quite wandering into unknown territory. It was rich revenge for how Yang was nearly feeling her up. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
 Blake shouted directions, this way and that as she navigated the streets until it slowed into a clear dirt path. She was thankful for the low density of vehicles and foot traffic through the area. Yang couldn't believe she was taking a straight shot into the most prominent house in the area. Her mouth nearly dropped, eyes staring in amazement.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
 "You're pulling my leg. Is this where you live?"
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
 Yang pulled off her helmet, shaking her long hair out. When she hopped off, she offered her hand to Blake, who took it as she stepped off. She watched as her partner removed her helmet, setting it on the bike.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
The Faunus felt a bit of heat in her cheeks as she headed up the stairs. She wanted to invite Yang inside to offer her tea, as thanks. Under no circumstances did she want her parents to meet her soulmate. They'd embarrass their daughter and ask constant questions. Tonight was the evening Blake waited for, for so long. Never would she ruin this. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
"Yeah. It's nothing fancy." 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
 Yang shook her head, approached the door, prepared to leave once they've said their goodbyes. "Nothing fancy? This place makes the log cabin I live in, fancy." She paused for a moment to collect her words. "Maybe next time we can go bowling or do something where we can talk more."
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
Blake felt a bit awkward, standing outside her house with Yang still here. She wasn't quite ready to say goodbye, but it could be bad for both of them if they lingered. It was up to her to end this dance of theirs. Blake had her number.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
"I think I'd like that. It was hard to talk with the music. I'd like to know more about you. Do you think I could send you a message to make sure I have your number?"
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
"Blake..." 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
Yang held her hand, kissing her wrist once more. There's so much she wanted to say, to spill her heart, but she can't. The human felt a bit guilty as Yang had her full attention. The light-haired teen's voice lowered as she continued. As Yang turned to leave, Blake held her back.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
 "I can't wait to see you, just us, under different circumstances." 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
 Blake pulled her up the stairs, she had a whole plan, but she lost all words staring into her eyes. Her breath ghosts Yang's lips. Her eyes were luring the woman into them so they could share a moment.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  "Kiss me."
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
Yang leaned in close, turning her head to pass her cheek. Her voice was reverberating through Blake's body. 
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
 "There's only a couple things I want more, but when we do kiss, I want it to be a proper date. Tonight, we just met by chance. Maybe next time." With that, the human sauntered down the stairs, grinning and giving her soulmate a two-finger salute before speeding off.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
Her eyes watched her go, traveling down the deserted roads until she was out of sight. She pulled out her scroll to see a message from Neptune. The Faunus let him know she was home safely and thanking Sun when he's sober for a night on the town. When she opened the door, she spotted both her parents looking at her expectantly. Her mom beamed while her dad gave her a stern look.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
"Who was that, sweetie?"
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
Of course, her mom had to be the first to break the silence. Blake rolled her eyes. She would love nothing more than to go to bed with thoughts of Yang on her mind.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
The youngest Belladonna sighed. It amazed her how much she looked like both her parents, and now she understood they complimented each other in colors. There would be no sense in hiding it. They were bound to find out sooner or later.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
"Someone I met, her name is Yang."
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
She took a breath to steady herself.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
"My soulmate." She pulled out her scroll to record their reactions to keep. Her mom kept asking questions while her father smiled. Blake stretched herself out with an exaggerated yawn.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
"And I'm going to go to bed, good night, mom, dad." 

</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
<strong>"Blake Belladonna-!" </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
 The teenager had no idea why she thought her mother could wait after dropping a bombshell. The shorter woman followed behind as Blake sat on her bed, playing with a piece of cloth. She needed to find out the name of colors to describe them adequately. There were so many she wasn't sure where to start. Kali took a seat beside her as Blake retold her night with a few details missing and answering questions about Yang, which wasn't much.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
 In the end, Blake ended up in bed after her mom was satisfied with curiosity. She laid there thinking about Yang's scent, her hair's brightness, and how much it matched her personality. Her hands passed over various locations of her body, imagining they belonged to her soulmate. She bit her lip in an attempt to quiet herself, only sticking to panting and soft moans.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
Eventually, she could drift off, relaxing into the sheets with her mind on her true love. She wondered if Yang was thinking about her in the same way, her smile, lips, eyes, and the ways she spoke. The sexual tension between was so thick a knife could cut it. But first, a connection had to form. They had to take this slow. Still, a girl can fantasize, alone in her bedroom.
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not my best work. I struggles with emphasis and bold lettering as it got out of hand. I skimmed through this fix this over 2 days now. I just wanted to post this and be done with it. Hope you still enjoyed it</p><p>So, why isn't the other fic updated? Why did you release this one-shot? </p><p>I know... I meant for this to be done last month, but life is crazy, things happen and my schedule is disrespected. I wanted to do a short one-shot if not several which or in the works. We'll, it's under 10,000 words. Yeah... That's how it usually works. Started at less than 5,000</p><p>So, my schedule is very erratic and I don't exactly know what's going on. Basically, I am going to have training soon and I might be gone for a month, possibly two, depending on COVID. My mental hasn't been the best because of work, but it's better than it was before. Hanging in there. </p><p>Anyway, here's this fic I have and I hope you all enjoy and it holds you over. I hope I have time to release another chapter or two of Competing for you, but I promise nothing. Like I said, no one has any idea what's going on with this out of state training to Louisiana. No one might not know anything until 3 days of when we leave. </p><p>Please be patient. I enjoy all of you readers taking time out of your day. Thank you! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>